Cracked: A Steven Universe Fanfiction
by DeadlySprinklez
Summary: Name unofficial, just the closest thing I could come up with. A flashback of the Crystal Gems, and how Steven came to be. Afterwards, a battle between a group of monsters and the Gems.


**A Steven Universe Fanfic**

 **by DeadlySprinklez  
**

Our story begins off with quite the simple scenario. The story is based around a show. However, it is not just any show – it is Steven Universe. Steven Universe is a cartoon that features several characters, but the character levels are as follows: main characters, or the characters seen all the time, semi-main characters, or characters that show up often but not always, and finally, sub-main characters, or characters who are important to the show, but are not always featured. The scenario features the four main characters of the show: Steven Universe, a teenager who lives a weird life from the legacy of his dead mother, and the Crystal Gems, Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet, the trio who used to follow Steven's deceased mother, but now protects her kin. Steven is a kooky child, but knows a serious situation when he sees one. Pearl is the perfectionist, who is in severe emotional pain from losing Rose Quartz, the mother of Steven and the former leader of the trio. Amethyst is the slob of the team, but is very strong in battle and never goofs off during one. Garnet...well, she's a special case, and if you've ever seen the show, you'll see that she has two gems, or their source of life and power. The basis for this fanfiction is a simple one, requested by reddit user /u/thefrontbottom's friend, the user's page can be found at u/thefrontbottom/. The prompt is as follows: "Hey can some one write a fan fic for Steven universe where amethyst garnet and pearl are all badly injured and have to retreat into their gems, which are cracked and almost broken. Steven just barely warps back home holding their gems[...]."

* * *

Prologue: The Battle

They are the Crystal Gems, the star as their symbol, to show opposition to their home world, who attempted to destroy the planet Earth by sucking it's resources dry. Their leader, Rose Quartz, was a caring, kind, and compassionate leader, who had the ability to heal beings with her tears. They won the battle against their home world, to show how they had found beauty and worth on the planet, the humans being their inhabitants. They settled in a place named Beach City, where they set up a temple as their home.

A few thousand years pass by. A run in with a human – Greg Universe, full-time musician with a boss who holds a heart as cold as ice in it's deepest recesses of the Antarctic. Rose Quartz travels the beaches of Beach City, finding Greg's concert, of which she is the only audience member. The second she lays her dialect on this man, he is immediately swooned. He is unable to believe what had happened to him there. When he turned around to grab her a t-shirt, his boss, Marty, climbs out of his van with a woman named Vidalia, who also exits the premise soon after. Marty begins to yell at Greg for attempting to give out free t-shirts, exclaiming that "30% of nothing is nothing. Are you worth nothing, Greg?" Greg doesn't listen.

A few hours later, he tries to find the mysterious woman with enormous pink hair, only finding a fence asking to stay out. He meets a purple owl, of which he engages in conversation with. It proclaims that if it told him anything about the big lady it would have to kill him. It flies away, and Greg follows after, over the fence. There, he meets another mysterious, but not as tall, woman. Suddenly, the owl notices him again, lunges at him, and then shapeshifts into a young girl, who says that she "likes his hair." Yet another new lady appears, this time having cubed hair. She proclaims the name "Pearl" and "Amethyst." She proceeds to pick Greg up, and just as she is about to lunge him over the fence, Rose Quartz appears and tells the woman picking him up to stop. Out of embarrassment, she drops him. Greg proceeds to give Rose her shirt, and runs off. Fast forward a few hours later, there was a fight between Marty and Greg, resulting in Marty being fired. Greg drives back to Beach City, and crashes down the fence separating the humans from the gems. He had hit it off with the Crystal Gems' leader.

Fast forward to a couple years later. Steven had been given birth and is still learning how to use his mother's gem's powers. Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet are all engaged in a fight that they know they can't lose. It's not even between anything small, just some corrupted gems who are attacking. Suddenly, however, a big corrupted gem monster, bigger than the gems combined, shows up. The gems are horribly injured in combat, all except for Steven. Due to gem anatomy not allowing their light construct bodies to withstand the pressure of too much pain, they had to retreat back into their gems to regenerate. Steven goes to gather them to bring them to his mother's healing fountain, but disaster strikes. The monster proceeds to swipe at Steven, knocking him back, and proceeds to lean over the other gems, pulling it's enormous foot over them. A lot of damage is dealt to the gems themselves, but they are thankfully still alive. Steven summons his bubble around the cracked gems and their tiny fragments before the monster can completely crush them, but it results in Steven being knocked to the nearest warp pad. He uses this opportunity to warp back to the temple.

* * *

Now that we're at the present moment of time where this happens, we can tell the story as it goes along. I will give the reader a fair warning that it may or may not get sad beyond this point. Continue at your own consequences.

Steven had suffered a minor injury at the battle, a bruise at best, bleeding wounds at worst. The gems are in a horribly cracked state, and if he could barely handle when Amethyst's gem alone was cracked...well, he couldn't bare to think about that right then. He's so flustered at this point that he was unable to focus on his memories, so he was unable to recall where they went last time when Amethyst's gem was cracked. He starts to bawl silently on the couch, mumbling to himself about how he doesn't want to lose his family or his friends. His gem starts to glow dimly, but there's too many tears in his eyes to notice. However, he finally notices when a hologram of his mother appears. She tells him of the time where she had to restore Pearl's gem when it got pretty mangled at the edge of a chasm, so she used her healing tears to heal Pearl. He starts to bawl again when he remembers that his mother's version and his version of healing was impossible for him to do.

Steven ends up waiting a day before attempting to heal them again with as many remedies he had lying around. When nothing works, he goes to find his friend, Connie. When he explains to Connie the situation, she remembers that when he told her about the fence at the top of the lighthouse, they brought Amethyst to his mother's healing spring. Steven, realizing this for himself, takes Connie by the arm, and they run to the warp pad in the temple, and warp to the healing spring. Connie begins to wonder about every little detail of it, and how "this wasn't in the story" and "that looks important!" She realizes how irritating she may be to Steven, who may have just lost 3 of his closest family members. Suddenly, a loud banging is lingering in Steven's mind...wait, no, it's coming from afar! It's the monster gem from before, the one who did all this, Steven exclaims. Connie and Steven take cover behind some debris, and the monster ends up completely stopping the flow of water except for the drains, so now all of the healing essence is out of the spring. Steven starts to tear up, coming to the realization that he may never see the other gems again. Connie notices something in the distance, something looking like a boulder covering a pipe. All they needed to do was get rid of that rock and fix the pipelines.

Weeks pass, but, with the help of the citizens of Beach City, the fountain is fixed once more. The essence is flowing , and Steven runs up to the fountain, holding the gems up excitedly. Another loud THUD is heard from a distance, and Steven, being knocked off balance, drops the gems. An audible SNAP is emitted for a long time. Both Pearl's and Amethyst's gems had been cracked severely, yet somehow Garnet's stayed in the same condition. Steven is really worried at this point, and proceeds to drop the gems off in the spring. … … … No, it's not working! Steven begins to break down at the conclusion that he will never see the Crystal Gems again, that the Homeworld is fully capable of taking over Earth again, that...wait... The gems are regenerating! It's just at an insanely low speed. Steven is relieved.

Months pass, with only one or two monster encounters within the time period. Greg had settled back in the house, and Steven is still unable to cope with how long it's been taking the Gems to come back. Greg, attempting to calm him down, notices a bright blue blur. "Well, well, well...hey, Steven! Look who it is!" he exclaims! The Gems had made a full recovery! Steven was elated, and began to explain to the gems what had happened in the past few months while they were gone.

A few weeks later, at around midnight, Steven is woken up by the sound of a hologram beginning. It's Rose's hologram again.


End file.
